


[Art] Lammer-GAY-er

by Shadaras



Category: Undisclosed Fandom, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: To Do: Go on a nice date
Relationships: Goose/Lammergeier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[Art] Lammer-GAY-er

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts), [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



You are a horrible goose, and even horrible geese can be loved.

Sometimes it just involves finding other people who have a hard time being loved! Maybe your datemate Lammergeier's diet is a bit unusual, but you steal everything for fun. Stealing bones with the meat still on for Lammergeier is great, and it makes you both happy.

(Nobody else might be happy, but that's _their_ problem, not yours.)


End file.
